


Say Something

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Mindfuck, Reader-Insert, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Say Something- A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring you some take-out,” is what you settled upon.<br/>“Thank you.” The phrase was barely out of his mouth and his eyes were already reverted to the dim screen.<br/>You didn’t think this farce of a conversation necessitated an ending.<br/>You were down the hall without a goodbye when he called your name again.<br/>“Yes, Bucky?”<br/>And it should’ve been so easy for him to say in lieu of you are beyond beautiful, or you’re real pretty, to just settle with you look good. Or even, you look fine.<br/>“Nice dress.”<br/>“Yeah.”</p><p>Even when you say something, it’s not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> BAHHHHHHH
> 
> angst from the angstmaster inspired by the beautiful song Say Something  
> listening to it while reading may enhance the experience
> 
> grab some tissues, lovelies!! and leave me some love if you liked!
> 
> XOXO Bucky AngstFucker/MindMaster

“You ready to go, babe?” The last word almost didn’t make it.

“Just let me fix this strap on my high-heel.” You wobbled, and he held out an arm for you to grab onto.

He could’ve just put it around your waist; but at least, he was learning.

“You know you can just wear something comfortable.”

“But I won’t look smashing in a t-shirt and sweatpants, will I?” You stood up carefully, straightening the hem of your dress.

“You’d look alright.” Somehow, the words to tell you that you’d be beautiful no matter what you wore never came out.

Still, you smiled. You understood him well enough.

He’d even been tentatively using your favorite nickname.

“You ready?”

“Yes, Bucky.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

See? I’m not asking for much.

 

“You hungry, Bucky?”

“Yeah.” He barely glanced up from the laptop that held crucial information, or something. It could’ve been Wikipedia on pop culture for the decades he’d missed, but it would still be military level research for him.

“Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?”

“No thanks.”

You’d paced yourself to asking him every other day, in case every day was too annoying.

“Well, I’m heading out; I could grab you something on my way back.”

“Don’t bother.” You were pretty sure he meant, no need if it would be a bother for you.

“It’s no trouble.”

“Oh.” He looked up finally, as part of his way to show gratitude. “In that case…sure.”

“Any requests?”

“Food.” You bit your lip so you wouldn’t giggle; you knew he was just making conversation the best he could. Which, apparently, was admitting his basic needs. It was better than nothing.

 

I guess.

 

“We’ll probably get Chinese then.”

“Okay.” He tilted his head to the side, almost scrutinizing you. Anyone else would’ve backed away, or at least shifted uncomfortably.

But you were different. Around him. Because you felt differently about him.

“You look different,” he finally spoke.

“Mhm.” ‘At least he noticed’ was not a compliment here; he was bred a spy. “I’m going out.”

“I suppose leaving the tower could be considered an occasion.” He observed.

“It’s an expression this time,” you informed him. Part of his social education, maybe.

“Like going out on a date?” He was learning to pick up cues, finally.

“Yes.”

“I see.” He looked contemplative, and you leaned against the door frame to take the weight off your stilettos. Waiting for him to make a final say.

“I should take you on one of those sometime?” Like he was checking facts on intel, instead of treading in strange waters.

You gave him a small smile. “Only if you’re ready.”

He nodded, as if understanding his orders. “Another time, then.”

And more than words, was an urge to run forward and grab him by the shoulders; to shake some sense, some feeling, some understanding of how much you cared for him, and to illicit something in return.

Let alone a kiss or an embrace.

 

But daydreams aren’t built in the shadow of nightlife; and the Uber driver was probably right around the corner.

“I’ll bring you some take-out,” is what you settled upon.

“Thank you.” The phrase was barely out of his mouth and his eyes were already reverted to the dim screen.

You didn’t think this farce of a conversation necessitated an ending.

You were down the hall without a goodbye when he called your name again.

“Yes, Bucky?”

And it should’ve been so easy for him to say in lieu of you are beyond beautiful, or you’re real pretty, to just settle with you look good. Or even, you look fine.

“Nice dress.”

“Yeah.”

 

Even when you say something, it’s not enough.

 

“I can’t believe you agreed to tag along.”

“I’m already regretting it.”

Jammed in the back with purses and back-up ballet flats, Bruce looked more out of place than if he were Hulking out.

“Make sure my lipsticks don’t fall out of the side pocket,” Nat the Cat teased from the passenger seat.

“Next time you guys say ‘let’s grab a bite to eat’ I’m running in the opposite direction.”

“We’ll just have to come up with a new code,” you joked, nudging Nat the Cat with a grin.

Sometimes you just needed a night out with your girl.

And a drag-along.

“So are we at least going to eat?” If Bruce was going to be tricked into partying, he needed to be fed.

“(Y/n)? What do you think?”

You crossed your arms and leaned back into the plush seats.

“Chinese.”

 

“We probably could’ve picked up some late-night take-out instead.”

“No, Bruce, I’m having a great time guarding this fried rice. Really.”

He quirked a smile right back at you as you wiggled to the beat next to the table, keeping an eye on the food.

No telling what kind of people would try to swipe it. Probably unscrupulous ones with munchies.

“Tasha’s been gone for 20 minutes. Should we be worried?”

“That she has knocked 30 bullies unconscious on her way to the bar? Probably.”

Bruce chuckled, embarrassed, and you felt a rush of affection for this awkward nerd. At least he had the balls to step out of his comfort zone. And he certainly had his share of triggers too.

“Is it too loud in here for you?”

“Well, my hair is vibrating, but it’s still more relaxing than machine guns in a war zone.”

He was a trooper; or, better yet, he was a friend.

“So, Bruce, shall I teach you to dance?”

“If it’s like those hip-hop videos Tony watches, I’ll pass.”

“I could teach you to dougie.”

“Uh…”

“Joke!” You turned your back on the rice for a second so you could give your friend your full attention. “Here, let’s start with the robot.”

“I see where your mind is.”

You poked him in the ribs with a giggle to hide your frown. “Hush. Now, just move your arms like this.”

As Bruce let out a long-suffering sigh and managed to flap his limbs slightly, you let your sadness mingle with delight. Just to indulge yourself for a moment.

 

“Hey, that guy’s trying to take our food!”

“On it!”

On her way back with three martinis, Nat the Cat still managed to take down the rice thief without spilling.

 

Sometimes you don’t have to say anything at all.

 

“Where’s my dinner?”

You peeled off your false lashes, nearly poking your eye out when Bucky appeared right behind you like a vampire.

“What, no thank you?”

He nodded his head in agreement that he’d made a mistake. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. As it were, someone took it in the bar when I wasn’t looking.”

“Oh.” He almost smiled at the thought of a drunk teenager slinking away with the food.

“I’ll get you next time.” You never asked him to pay you back; money wasn’t the problem between you two.

“I think by now I owe you about twenty dinners.”

“Water under the bridge. Or leftovers. Leftovers under the bridge?”

His lips twitched once more. “I’ll make it up to you sometime.”

“Don’t bother.” You didn’t mean the words to sound as cold as they did; but the Winter Soldier was used to the chill. He probably didn’t notice.

“Well, at least let me return the favor.”

 

Maybe that should have counted as something.

 

“Y’know, I don’t think this place is half bad.”

“No need to yell, Bruce. I’m right next to you.”

“But the music is so loud!!”

“We left the bar five minutes ago, hon. That’s just the pounding in your head.”

Nat the Cat had volunteered to play babysitter, but you’d had enough of dancing anyway.

“This is fun! We should do this more often!” Apparently someone’s volume control was still broken.

“For a huge giant, you have like negative tolerance.”

Bruce’s smile dropped. “Don’t talk about me like that.”

“Like what?” You slipped an arm under his as he tripped along.

“Like I’m a monster.”

“Considering the hell our friends have been through, I don’t think any of us are in any place to judge.” You patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“Well it still sucks.”

“Why?”

“Because they’ll let a war criminal like Bucky slide, but I’m the one who has to stock up on tranquilizers.”

You looked up at him in surprise, and he turned away quickly.

“Sorry.”

“…it’s okay.” He turned back at the quiet resignation of your voice. “It’s the truth.”

“Doesn’t mean I should have brought it up.” You could tell his eyes weren’t clouded over anymore.

“Everyone needs to vent sometimes. Especially you.” You elbowed him, wanting the buzzed scientist to come back.

“Not to you. He’s your boyfriend.”

You stopped hobbling along and sat the two of you down on a bus bench. “I don’t know about that.”

“Seriously?” You missed his look of surprise, as you were busy staring into your lap.

“Everyone can tell how crazy you are about him.”

“Except him, maybe.”

“I mean, he’s a pretty hard read, but we’re all pretty sure he cares about you. Almost as much as he does about Steve.”

“You guys have meetings or something?”

“I’m the secretary.” You burst out laughing at the absurdity of this thought, as Bruce sank into the bench comfortably.

A calm silence drifted over the two of you.

 

“I guess I just wish he’d, I don’t know…”

“Say something?” The words that had haunted you were finally on someone else’s lips.

You laughed dryly. “Or do. Something.”

“Everyone has their weaknesses.”

“Inability to show any affection whatsoever is kind of a biggie.”

“This coming from the girl who cried when Tony took her skittles?”

“They were the sour kind!” You needed to stop hanging out with Tony in the lab, where there were eyewitnesses to your shenanigans. Or eyewitness, singular.

“I’m teasing, (y/n).” Bruce wasn’t sure if he needed to emphasize the point, being socially inept and all. “Besides, you’re talking to the guy who is one temper tantrum away from becoming The Other Guy.”

“That’s a biggie if I’ve ever heard one.” You squeezed his shoulder with an easy smile.

“Among others.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mhm.”

“And what, pray tell, would those others be?” You goaded, as you let your head dip slowly onto his chest.

“I’ll never tell.” He informed you solidly.

“I’ll tickle it out of you!”

He grabbed your squirmy hands with a firmness that sent a jolt through you, and your eyes froze in his gaze.

“Figure it out, (y/n).”

 

And it was as you grinned and hopped into his lap, that the contents of the cardboard container spilled all over the ground, carrots and all.

 

“You ready to go, (y/n)?”

“Just let me scrub the rest of this eyeliner off.”

He peered into the bathroom where the two of you stood, pulling a washcloth off the towel rack and putting it on the sink in front of you.

“You know you can just come wearing that.”

“But I’ll be a hot mess with half my make-up smeared away.”

“You’d look okay.”

You looked down at the washcloth that had magically appeared, an altogether new rouge covering your cheeks.

 “You ready?”

“Yes, Bruce.”

 

“Where are you going?” It was late, after all.

“Just gonna grab some ice cream sandwiches from 7-11.”

“I’ll go get my scooter.”

You guffawed at the thought of the rusty monstrosity as Bruce ran to the lab to look for his keys.

“Wait!”

“Hmm? Oh, right.” The physicist turned and rushed back, as the supersoldier looked on from a distance.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on your cheek before walking away.

You covered your face with your hands, before calling him again. “I meant, I still have your wallet.”

“Oops.” He grabbed it from you bashfully, before heading to the parking structure.

 

The silence that followed was almost deafening.

As usual, you took the initiative. “Want us to grab you anything?”

He mouthed the word ‘us’, staring over your shoulder like he was trying to remember something.

How to speak, maybe.

You rose to the occasion once more. “You don’t have a right to be angry, Bucky.”

He turned those unreadable eyes to you once more, and for once, it looked like there was something behind the cold. Burning, trying to get out.

“I wasn’t going to wait forever.”

 

You would’ve leaned forward to squeeze his arm, a friendly departure from an unfortunate stalemate, or perhaps a long overdue surrender.

But the space between his skin and yours hadn’t been breached before, and now was no time to start.

So you gave him the same, impersonal nod that he’d made personal for you.

 

You were almost out the door when he finally spoke.

“I thought we had something.”

 

And you just hated the irony, that that was the moment he finally decided to say something.

 

“Something wasn’t enough, Bucky.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> BOOHOOOHOOOO
> 
> give me some love if you liked!!
> 
> Random Ramblings:
> 
> poll 1: which part made you laugh?  
> mine is the idea of dancing while keeping an eye on fried rice, because i've had to dance while keeping an eye on my friends' purses. and food is just as important ;)
> 
> poll 2: which part made you cry?  
> mine is when bucky says 'nice dress.' so close...and yet....
> 
> if this got confusing, it was supposed to be. here's the breakdown.  
> the beginning is how you'd like bucky to be as a boyfriend. and it's relatively realistic, which is even sadder.  
> technically the two of you aren't official, so there's that
> 
> everything else actually happens  
> the part where bucky asks where his food is a flashforward if you will, that interrupts the description of Nat, lovely and bruce's night out.  
> to kind of show that it was too late, and also it wasn't eough
> 
> and yes, at the end, the whole exchange with bruce is eerily similar to lovely's original wishful thinking regarding bucky. except it's possibly even better.
> 
> MY HEARTTTTTTTTTT
> 
> a couple times bucky comes off especially cold in this fic. that was kind of unintentional; it's a hard line between completely cut off and a no-heart asshole
> 
> on the other hand, slightly drunk bruce was fun; and i think he basically stayed in character. anyway, his buzz wore off quickly; which makes sense considering his hulkabilities and all.
> 
> AND ISN'T IT JUST SWEET THAT HE TRIES TO GIVE BUCKY THE BENEFIT OF DOUBT EVEN THOUGH HE LOVES YOU  
> bruce is my second favorite avenger after all. he needs a lot more presence in myfics. but this is why i don't write him that much; because i like to dedicate as much energy as possible to him; if he's not a main character, he usually just makes cameos getting coffee or getting stuck in a prank
> 
> poll 3: whachu guys think about a sequel? or, give me your ideas below (since i might not write one but i like hearing from you)
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!! thanks for reading!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky Mindfucker/Angstmaster (or do i like Mindmaster/Angstfucker better? Hmm)


End file.
